Blood Brothers
by PeaceLove2013
Summary: Tree Hill is divided, as two families lead it into permanent chaos. As their bitter feud grows in magnitude. A pair of star crossed lovers changes everything. Only one thing is for certain. Tree Hill will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

Tree Hill was a small town. But beneath the manicured lawns and welcoming Main Street, the city was in utter turmoil.

The youth of this small town attended Tree Hill High School, the battleground of this conflict, the one that tore the town apart.

This dispute, though seeming trivial, was anything but. It reached back many decades but age had been good to it, as it had only strengthened over the many years. Two ancient families, both Roe and Scott, stuck in a bitter blood feud.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Calleweigh Scott rolled over in her bed and gazed out the window. _Damn. _She thought, as the realization that it was Monday hit her. It was summer. So it didn't matter but still, she needed another seven hours of sleep and nothing would ever change her hatred of Mondays. _It's not my fault I was busy last night. Duty called. _Technically it was her brother Nathan's fault but it's not like she would have passed up the opportunity to go out last night anyways.

She groaned as memories from yesterday seeped their way, uninvited, into her mind. Nathan had told her she could go with him and some other people to crash Lucas Scott's annual Barbeque. A.K.A. the "let's get so wasted we forget our own names!" party of the summer. It was pretty much all of the Roe kids and their buddies heading down to the River court with some burgers and a keg. Or two.

Nathan, wanting to bother Lucas by attending, already had Tim, Brooke, Vegas, Bevin, and Rachel in his car by the time she had popped in. So all seven of them went, not understanding the potential consequences of their actions.

By the time they arrived, everyone was so drunk they didn't care who was there. Peyton was chugging a cup of "mystery liquid" as she worked the turntables as DJ. Jake Jagelski, a good friend of Lucas', was making out in the corner with Haley Roe. The jewel of the entire family. She was her father, Keith's, pride and joy. While her mother, Karen, could only see the good in her. That was what was so surprising about her. She was a good person. She wasn't into drugs, she rarely drank, and as far as Callie knew she had never been laid. She was beautiful even to Callie, who hated her so much. Her long honey colored hair fell around her shoulders and swayed as her interaction with Jake became more heated.

Callie looked away, disgusted, and slightly shocked to see those particular people together. Jake was Lucas' best friend, Haley was Lucas' baby sister. It didn't add up.

Her answer came staggering over in about two minutes. Lucas Roe. So smashed he could hardly talk.

"Hey! It's you! I remember your name! I know I do… let's see." He slurred at her.

She could see Nathan observing the situation and then smirking as he came up with a plan to use it to his advantage.

"She's that hooker you called that one time you were in between classes and you had nothing to do. You know. The one from the library." He laughed as he finished and gave his sister a look.

"What?" Lucas mulled it over and then laughed.

"Whatever." Little did Luke notice about twenty people nearby laughing at his stupid comment. Thankfully for him, hardly any of them would remember it come morning.

The party had progressed with nothing major but by three a.m. Nathan was drunk, Brooke was both drunk and needing a "morning after pill", Vegas was throwing up everywhere, and Tim was M.I.A. As for me, well I was stoned out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't remember the last time I said no to someone. No, I don't want any beer. No, I don't want to have sex with you. No, I don't want to smoke pot. The more I thought about it the more disgusted I became with myself. What kind of person was I? Who was I becoming?

All day as I ate breakfast, went to the gym, played horse with Nathan… I couldn't get my mind off of it.

"What's up with you today?" Nathan pulled me out of my deep thought.

"Nothing…. Just thinking about stuff."

"Well let's see. I dominated you in Horse so something's definitely up. Come on. Do tell."

"I just… I wish I could say no to someone. You know?"

"You said no last week when mom wanted you to spend the week at her house."

Callie sighed. Her parents, Deb and Dan Scott, had recently divorced, and as her mother was the cause of this, she had no intention of "staying at her house". Instead, she preferred her father, who could not have cared less what she did and left her alone. Although, sometimes she felt guilty about how much he belittled Nathan.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Jeezzz. Someone's PMSing."

Leave it to Nathan to guess the other cause of her worries; Her period was five days late. Although in the back of her mind she knew it was a possibility, she refused to let herself believe she was pregnant. That could not happen to her. That would not happen to her.

"We're heading down to Sycamore Beach tonight," Nathan continued.

"We?"

"Me, Tim, Vegas, Brooke, Rachel…" at the mention of the last name he grinned wickedly. Callie could not hide the distaste she felt for her brother's choice of sex buddy. Rachel was a rude whore with fake red hair, and as far as Callie was concerned she was just like the rest of them. All she and her brother, and their friends did was fight with the Roe's. That's what they all had done… but what was the point. Her whole life it had been "them" and "us" but she had never ceased to ponder exactly why that was.

But Sycamore Beach was always fun. It was a decrepite place with a smoothie stand and an old carousel from the sixties… great place for getting high with your friends.

"Great… Rachel's coming."

"Just suck it up. She's not that bad…" he stopped at the glare he received from Callie, but the continued "okay maybe she is… but you still gotta come. You've hardly done any partying this summer… and it's almost over! Come on! Please!"

"All right, all right. Don't get all upset…"

"OH. And don't be surprised if we run into some fresh Roe meat. I heard that little prude sister of his is going to be there tonight!" He looked at her, waiting to judge her response.

"Haley? She knows better than that. They've got the river court. Sycamore is our turf!" What the fuck was wrong with this chick?! She had never liked her but she was issueing out a death threat bringing her friends to Sycamore.

"Who cares? Let's just show her how much fun we can have. And how much we hate roes…"

"Let's." Callie agreed.


End file.
